Conventionally, personal shaving tools comprise essentially razors and shavers (electrical razors). Shavers are a convenient and ready-to-use device. However, a disadvantage of the shavers is the requirement of electrical power. In that respect, wall outlets or batteries are a must for operating the shavers. In case an electrical power supply is not available, shavers are useless.
On the other hand, although manually-operated razors do not need electrical power for operation, the blade edge thereof, which is usually very sharp, needs to be covered or shielded with an overcap to avoid accidently hurting people. However, such a blade overcap is usually made as a separate part of the razors and thus may sometime lost. It is therefore desirable to provide a razor of which the blade holder may be folded into a casing when not in use to shield the sharp blade edge and thus protecting the users.